Evildiver (Ryuki)
is a Mirror Monster that was contracted to 3 different people at different Times in Kamen Rider Ryuki. Originally, it was contracted to the original Kamen Rider Raia, Yuichi Saito. However, after Yuichi was eaten by the Mirror Monster, Guldthunder, it became contracted to Miyuki Tezuka who became Raia in place of Yuichi. After Tezuka's death, it was then contracted to Kamen Rider Ouja. This makes him the only Mirror Monster to be contracted to 3 different people. Together with Venosnaker and Metalgelas, this monster became one of the building blocks of the composite Contract Monster Genocider. Appearance Evildiver appears as Raia's Contract Monster initially, but later after Raia's death, it was contracted by Kamen Rider Ouja. It represents a mechanical stingray. A number of Raia's (and later Ouja's) weapons & Advent Cards are based off of Evildiver. History Series Evildiver made its first appearance in a battle against Ren and Tezuka in which it hit Ren with a half-powered Final Vent, so as to not completely destroy him. It later appeared for a Final Vent when Tezuka had his revenge on Guldthunder, the Monster that ate Evildiver's previous contractor, Yuichi Saito. After Tezuka was killed by Asakura, Evildiver was immediately contracted by Asakura and became the final component to Genocider. At one point, Evildiver started to go out of control as Asakura hadn't been feeding it life energy from monsters. It began to attack Asakura in defiance but was eventually fed before Asakura completely breached the Contract. As Asakura didn't die from implications of the Rider War, it isn't known what happened to Evildiver after the war, but at the end, it's implied that because time was turned back and the war didn't exist, neither did the Mirror Monsters and hence, neither did Evildiver. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final Evildiver first appears when Asakura summons him to ram Shinji due to him disturbing Asakura's battle with Miho Kirishima. Later, Evildiver appeared when Asakura used his Unite Vent card to combine his Evildiver with Metalgelas and Venosnaker into Genocider. Evildiver was also destroyed alongside Metalgelas and Venosnaker when hit by Kamen Rider Ryuga's Final Vent. Kamen Rider Zi-O Evildiver was among one of many Mirror Monsters brought over to Sougo Tokiwa's world as the Rider Worlds began to merge. Survive Form *The is the evolved form of Evildiver when Raia uses a Survive Card. This Exodiver Advent Card only appeared in a toy release. Profile *Animal Basis: Stingray *Length: 200cm *Weight: 30kg Aside from this, Evildiver's fin can be used to cut through iron of 30 cm thick when ramming. Attacks *'Hide Venom :' Raia's Final Vent; with Raia on its back, Evildiver rams into the target with its Evil Fin to slice into the target. Armaments Through the use of certain Advent Cards, parts of Evildiver's body can be used by Raia or Ouja as weapons or other equipment. * : A whip derived from Evildiver's tail. It is summoned by the Swing Vent card. Evil Wip.png|Evil Whip See also Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Mirror Monster Category:Stingray Monsters Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Arsenal (Ryuki) Category:Whips